


You're All I See (Knockout x Reader)

by xXChaoticDiamondXx



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gore, Lemon, Plot, Reader-Insert, knockout x reader, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXChaoticDiamondXx/pseuds/xXChaoticDiamondXx
Summary: You've done it. You've obtained your BA and you're now taking a well deserved break to move out to a new state. As your preparing for your flight, your parents beckon you to see the surprise they have for you. You didn't expect them to give you a brand new car, no less the troubles it'll get you in the future.





	1. Information

Your name- Y/N

Middle name- M/N

Last name- L/N

Nickname- N/n

Cat's name- C/N

Vehicle's name- V/N

Friend's name- F/N

Mother's name- M/N

Father's name- F/N

Hair color- H/C

Hair length- H/L

Skin color- S/C

Favorite band- F/B

Eye color- E/C


	2. Saying Goodbye

You, Y/N L/N, were finally moving. You finally obtained your bachelor's degree, and now you were gaining a much deserved break from the stress by moving to a new state. Though you were going to miss your parents and all the friends you made in Paris, a new start was just what you needed.

There are a couple reasons as to why you decided to move out of state. 1: You've read this place doesn't have a whole lot of inhabitants. 2: This was your way of becoming independent. You loved your parents, you did. But they were the kind of parents that sheltered their child from the world, and once it was time for said child to leave the nest it became harder to handle real life. They gave you anything you wanted, paid for you to go to college and always praised anything you did. 3: New sights to see. No doubt the area you're headed is going to be far different compared to Paris, and you wanted to see just how much. Not to mention new people to make friends with! Well, okay, one step at a time. First you had to check in to the motel you were going to live in for your first couple weeks until you could find a suitable house. Once you got this out of the way would you try and find new friends.

You smile to yourself as you pack up your belongings inside a large suitcase. Your plane would take off tomorrow, so now all you had to do was prepare the remaining necessities and say goodbye to everyone you know here before it was time. This was going to be your last time seeing them in person, after all.

Placing another layer of neatly folded pants into your suitcase and zipping it up, you begin to reach for the shirts before your phone rings. Furrowing your brows, you move your hand towards the cellular device and stare at the screen for a moment. M/N was calling you. Tapping the screen to accept the call, you place the phone to your ear just as your mother's voice speaks, "Y/N! Sorry we can't help you pack everything up at the moment dear, but your father and I have something for you in the parking lot. We just got it today and we'd love to hear what you think of it. No peeking out the window!" There's hushed talking afterwards from what you assumed was your father before your mother speaks again, "Bye, bye for now sweetie. We'll speak with you more once you get outside the house!" The call ends, leaving you with the background image of the phone's screen. A surprise, now? You couldn't help but think of the worst. Running a hand through your H/L H/C hair, you grab a grey and pastel purple coat and put it on just as you exit your room and hurry down the stairs. You move into the living room, moving past the couch where your cat laid, curled into a ball and napping peacefully. Arriving to the door that would take you outside, you grasp the handle and hesitate for a second to turn it. Well, here goes nothing. Straightening your posture, you turn the knob and exit the house.

Standing before you was your mother and father, both standing on either side of a car, and not your average used vehicle. It was a beautiful silver coated 650s mso spider McLaren, with custom made lightning bolts running down its sides. The upper bolt was painted pastel purple while the lower one was a pastel blue. As you more in closer you notice its interior was black with silver outlining's, and on the center of the steering wheel was a strange symbol. It wasn't anything you've seen before, and it sorta looked like a face... but you just figured it was from your parents. They always did leave their own little mark on anything they gave you, just as a reminder of where it came from.

"Do you like it? Me and your father found it while looking through the nearby car dealer's lot." M/N asked, rushing up to stand besides you to check out the vehicle. F/N shortly joined the two of you in admiring the car and hummed at the sight, "We thought you'd like it. Has good miles on it, tires look durable and it should get you anywhere you need to go in no time." Your father mused. You offer your parents a wide smile as you circle the vehicle and watched how the sun's rays reflected against its surface. "I don't know what to say. Thank you, thank you so much for this! She had to cost a fortune." Your mother laughs, bobbing her head up and down in agreement. "It certainly was going to cost a fortune, but the nice lady who sold the car to us gave a discount when we told her your story. Such a relief to find there's a couple good car dealers out there." Slowly, you arrive to the driver's door and place your hand on the handle, then realizing the sudden problem, turn your head to look at your parents. "Do you have the keys?" You ask, looking to them before looking back at the car. "The lady said it's electronic, so we only needed to give a bit of information about you to her. This way the vehicle will scan your fingerprints by the handle, and when it notices you're the owner it'll unlock and start all by itself. At least, this is what the lady told us." As he spoke you pulled on the handle. Just as your father said, the door opened, and you slipped into the drivers seat. Once your body made contact with the seat and place your hand onto the steering wheel the McLaren revs to life, faintly purring. "Take it out for a test drive, we'll pack everything else. A drive through Paris will do you some good sweetie, one last look at the place before your departure." M/N gleefully says, taking a couple steps back towards the house. You thank your parents for the car and tell them a goodbye before pulling out of the lot and to the street, pressing your foot on the gas as the car propels forward. Getting to your friends houses was going to be a whole lot faster and memorable now with this girl by your side.


	3. It's a freakin' alien

You just finished making your rounds to your friends houses, took pictures with them and spent a couple hours reminiscing on old times before you made your separate ways. Here you were, laid atop your McLaren's hood in the middle of a plain, the stars above you twinkling while crickets sang their songs around you. Today had been exhausting, but you didn't regret it one bit.

A sense of relief fills you as you close your eyes, taking this moment to reflect on your life in Paris. You grew up here, made friends, dealt with bullies and other rivals, and made your way up to college. Look where you are now, ready to begin life anew where everything that happens from this point on will be by your actions. It sounded scary, and in reality it was. Anything that happened was because of you, and your parents wouldn't be there to step in if a situation gets out of hand. But this is just a part of growing up, right? Your body turns on its side, a hand underneath your head and the other holding your phone as your F/B's playlist plays from it.

Just as you were about to doze off, the sound of something heavy snaps you to your senses. You sit upright, eyes wide and alert as the sound comes closer. It sounded almost like... footsteps. But that was impossible, right? There was nothing big enough to be that loud. Pushing yourself off from your vehicle, you hesitantly begin to move towards the location you hear the noises come from, phone clutched in your hand with it on silent. Couldn't have whatever it is hear your F/B and give away your position after all.

The sound becomes louder and louder, and once you arrive to your destination you don't see anything at first. Then again, you were walking in the middle of the night and followed the sound to a forest. Maybe you shouldn't be getting yourself into whatever was going on. So, deciding you wouldn't participate in an inevitable horror movie scenario should you continue any further, you begin to walk straight back to the plains before something large lands right in front of you.

You quickly step backwards, staring wide eyed at what appeared to be a large foot as it moves past you. Your eyes make its up from the thing's foot to its leg, trails further up until it ends at the back of the being's head. It looked like something from a movie, a giant robot. Maybe it was a government thing?

"If only Breakdown were here, maybe this wouldn't be as grueling. I'm the CMO for primus sake, I shouldn't be sent out for energon scouting. They have the drones for that sort of thing, not the medic." The robot grumbles, looking down at something in its hands as he- what you assumed was a he, anyways- continued further out of sight.

You had to get a picture of it.

Now, you weren't sure what made you have this sudden idea, but you found yourself running towards the obvious danger. Way to go, Y/N, running straight up to the horror scene and giving yourself up as tribute when you previously decided you did not want that. Your hands quickly pull up your cellphone, your finger missing a couple times to tap the camera icon from your hands trembling. Once you finally managed to accomplish this simple feat, you raise the phone up in order to try and get as much of the robot's back as possible. Finally, you tap the phone to snap the pic. What you didn't expect, however, was the flash going off and illuminating the area surrounding you both. The robot freezes, before ever so gracefully turning around to meet your eyes with its crimson ones.

"Looks like I've caught the attention of a little fleshling." The robot muses. You just stood there, your arm slowly returning to your side as you take a couple steps backwards. "I was just uh, going on a stroll. In fact, I think I'll return to it now!" You quickly say, fear prickling your senses as the large figure tilts its head to the side. "Were you, now? Maybe I can accompany you." Oh no, you knew exactly where this was going. It was going to try and get closer to you, and once it did it'll kidnap you. Once it takes you to its spaceship it'll tear you open and experiment on you. Yeah, you were definitely not going to let that happen. As the figure takes a step towards you, you waste no time in running as fast as you could towards the plains. "Where do you think you're going?" It taunted from behind you, and you could hear them following after you. Nope, this was not happening. This was not going to happen.

Braches pull at your clothes as you ran while roots nearly trip you over, the sound of the robot's footsteps coming ever closer. You break through the forest and spot your vehicle in the middle of the plains and just gun towards it. "C'mon, c'mon!" You mutter, your heart pounding furiously as the frame of your vehicle becomes ever closer. Just as you reach for the car handle your lifted off the ground by something cold gripping your waist. Its grip is tight, inabling you from moving as you're lifted in front of its face, enabling you to get a closer look on the figure. The robot was cheery red, the moon reflecting his curves . E/C eyes stare into crimson ones surrounded by a pool of black, it was almost mesmerizing.

"Caught you. I'm afraid I can't let you off so easily for seeing me. No hard feelings, fleshy." Your eyes trail to its other hand, and watched as it suddenly transformed into a rotating saw. There mere sight of it made you light headed, your body instinctively struggling against the robot's grip despite how futile it was. "I won't tell anyone I saw you, promise! I'll delete the picture, or anything you want me to do!" You plead for your life, but the robot only laughs as the saw comes steadily closer to your frame. "Sorry fleshy, but your kind is horrible at keeping secrets. Even though it'll be a pain to get your fluids off my finish, it's better than facing Lord Megatron's wrath." It grumbles to itself as your head leans away from the upcoming saw, unintentionally allowing it access to your exposed neck. "Goodbye, flesh-" A scream escapes your mouth as the figure suddenly releases you from its grasp, sending you flying. The descent to the ground only stops when you're grabbed by something else, your head smacking roughly against the metallic surface to the point you were seeing stars.

"You scratched my finish, prepare for termination!" The muffled voice of the robot briefly enters your mind as you lay on the cold surface. You faintly make out the image of something else bringing you to their face, blue eyes filling your vision before everything fades to black.


	4. Welcome to Jasper, Nevada

When you awake, your head is throbbing as though you'd been hit by a car. Considering what happened, or what you believed happened, that's most likely the case. Your eyes flutter open as you heave yourself to sit up and survey your surroundings. You're in the backseat of your car that's parked in the field, the sun looming overhead and the feint sound of bird songs coming from nearby trees.

"...I got that on my phone, right?" Of course you got the picture of a freaking giant red robot, there was no way you didn't. So, you begin to search for your treasured possession and find it on the floor of your car and swiftly pick it up, turning on the device during the process. "C'mon, c'mon." You mutter as the phone takes its sweet time. Once it's on your index finger slides the dots onscreen to unlock your phone and immediately click on the small camera icon in front of her phone's background image of (f/b). Checking through your gallery of photos ranging from hangouts with friends to embarrassing photos said friends took of you sleeping with whatever accessories they've placed on you, you can't find the picture you took mere hours ago. "What the...?" (E/c) eyes scan the gallery a second, third, and fourth time before you've finally accepted defeat. You were positive you took the photo, that's the only reason it noticed you in the first place and started chasing you back to your car.

Then, a rational conclusion comes to your mind- maybe none of that didn't actually happen. It could've been one hell of a dream, right? But a part of you doesn't want to believe it's just that. You've lived a pretty average life: went to school, made friends and graduated from college and had the support of your family throughout it. You highly doubted your brain could come up with a giant robot waltzing through the woods to then threaten you, that was just highly unlikely. Especially since you didn't have any drinks to so much as suggest an idea like that.

Unfortunately, you don't get to ponder over this much longer as you close out of the gallery and check your messages. Immediately your swarmed with text messages from your mother and father telling you your flight is going to depart in three hours, and the ride there will take an hour. All-in-all, you had about two hours to get prepared and head off to you new adventure. After responding to your parents worried messages with promises you'll meet them at the airline, you hop into the front seat and start your car. The silver painted vehicle purrs as its lights flicker on as you drive out of the field and make your way back to the streets and to your upcoming destination.

When you drive into the parking lot you already spot your friends and family, your parents accompanied by your luggage. As you run over to them you're immediately wrapped into a huge hug fest with everyone congratulating you on graduating and wishing you the best on your journey forward. Tears of joy prickled your eyes as they pull away from you, your finger gently brushing the tears from you face as you look at the gathered people surrounding you. "Thank you so much for everything, I promise to come visit!" You heartily announce.

"You better, or we'll hunt you down, (n/n)." Emily, your dear friend ever since you two were kids mused as she nudges your side with her elbow. "Yeah, (n/n). You better send us pictures of Jasper, too!" Nicole adds as she hugs you a final time.

Eventually, the crowd begins to fade until it's just you and your parents. "We packed everything we thought you'd want and paid to have it shipped to your new home by the time you got to Jasper, (Y/n.)" Your mother says with a gentle smile, her eyes bright despite the little cloud that glazed it from seeing her only child being to take their next steps in life. "Remember, no boys unless he's damn good at fixing a car because we sure as hell won't pay if yours gets damaged." Your father continues despite his playful smile, his arms crossed over his chest. You laugh and nod, "Thank you so much for everything, I won't let you down." You meet their gaze with a determined look in your (e/c) eyes, certain that the fates were playing well in your hands. Then you remember another fickle situation, and turn you look at your McLaren. "What about her?" You ask, turning to look at your parents in confusion. "Don't worry dear, we'll have it shipped to your house. You gotta get going dear, your flight's about to take off!" The elderly woman exclaims as she gently pushes you towards the glass doors of the building. "Love you, hun!" She calls as you open the door, waving a final goodbye before making your way inside.

The process gets done relatively fast, and now you're inside your first-class room. Your parents simply had to get you the best even when you're traveling it seems. Shaking your head at their generosity, you take this moment to lean back on your chair and relax. Today had been exhausting, speaking with all those you've known since being here for a final goodbye, and now you're off to get your first job and discover new friends. Your eyelids begin to droop as your breathing steadies, and despite all odds, you're still left with this one nagging thought in your mind- what did you see yesterday?

\-------------------------

The airplane descends from the sky and lands on the runway, jostling the inhabitants before the large aircraft comes to a full stop. The flight attendant comes to the front of the seated passengers and offers a pleasant, practiced smile before her voice breaks the silence loud and clear,

"Welcome to Jasper, Nevada."


	5. Something ain't right

/n L/n, college graduate with her future planned ahead, was stuck at a fast food restaurant. After getting herself situated in her new home and waiting for her car to arrive, she decided to check in on this job her mother got her. When it turned out to be something high school students and college drop-outs would work at, you could say she was a little upset.

After all, you graduated with high grades, at the very least you expected to be in a job working on files and reports for an important company. Sure it would be boring, and at that point you'd rather be in the position you are now, but at least it gave enough cash to pay your rent. At one point you'd even checked for job openings around the town, and unfortunately the majority was low paying. The jobs that gave higher pay, meanwhile, required a recommendation from one of the company's workers- which meant you had to put yourself out there in town. Or, you could put that off for a little while and race her McLaren to earn a few extra dollars. It'd even help with the stress of dealing with people at the fast food restaurant. Maybe she could deal with this. After all, it'll only get better if she manages to make a couple friends while on the job. How bad could it be?

\--

"Here you are, thank you for stopping by KO Burger!" You tell a middle aged man as you extend the paper bag towards him from the window, giving him a fake smile as he takes it from your hands and drives off. You've only been doing this for a few hours and you were already growing quite exhausted with the activity. Honestly, you just wanted to walk home and sleep in your f/c bed after a nice, hot shower. The mere thought of getting out of here and place yourself in such luxuries caused you to heave a sigh as you pushed yourself off the window, and turned to grasp another bag before the next customer arrived. As you turned, you bumped into someone else, both of you quickly muttering a 'sorry' before you lifted your head to look at the person. It was a guy, raven black hair wearing a baggy grey shirt with white sleeves and jeans. His chocolate brown eyes looked at you, gaze lingering before taking a step back, then awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"I, uh... y/n." You introduced yourself once the silence began uncomfortable. The guy appeared to understand where you were getting at and offered a polite smile, "Jack. I'm Jack. You're the girl who just moved in town, right?" At this you blinked, mildly surprised that he knew this. Or maybe it was just because the town was small enough to the point everyone knew each other. That sounded right. "I saw you move in to the house next to mine." Ooh, that makes a lot more sense. Huh, what a strange coincidence. Two teens working at the same place and were apparently neighbors. "Oh, yeah, that was me. My parents managed to land me a job here until I can get something better. This is a pretty small town, huh?" You wanted to keep the conversation going. If you were going to get anywhere, might as well make a friend with your co-worker while you waited for the next customer to come up to the window and get their greasy food. "Yeah, it's kind of a small town. There's not much you can do here." Jack agreed, his hand reaching out for a wrapped burger and placed it within a bag along with a box of fries. You in the meantime sent out the bag you were previously holding to the customer that finally arrived, and once they drove off you grabbed the finished order from Jack and waited for the next person to drive up.

"So, uh, what was your reason for moving into Jasper?" Jack asked in the free time the two had now, him leaning against the counter while you positioned yourself besides the window a couple feet away from him. "I was looking for something quiet-er than where I lived. This seemed like a pretty good place to start off. I just graduated from college and moved out of my parents house, so if I'm gonna have to get some experience in the outside world of working and being out of the nest I decided a small town like here would work in my favor. I'll still have to use my phone to get around for awhile, I have a nasty tendency to get lost in even small places." You explained, faintly laughing at your predicament as he nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, I can show you around sometime. I actually have a day off tomorrow and had nothing planned." Your eyes lit up with appreciation at his offer, a smile playing on your lips as you nodded, your h/l bopped gently at the movement. "Really? Thank you! I appreciate it. Maybe we can trade phone numbers so you can call me when you're ready?" This was great. Looks like y/n wouldn't be getting lost in town after all!

Once the two of you exchanged numbers and had the time to continue chatting, your shifts were over. The two of you ended up walking out of KO Burger together and walked together to his motorcycle. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. I've got a couple stuff to do today." Jack sheepishly admitted, placing his hand on the vehicle's handle. You didn't really expect to stay with him all day; from what you heard he was still in high school and no doubt had work to do and whatever else activities he had planned today. "Sure, you go on and do your stuff! I'll try to not get lost getting back home." You joked, waving your had in farewell as he did the same once you started to make your way out of the restaurant's parking lot. As you began making your way back home however, you couldn't help but wonder about the blue motorcycle. You didn't see it in the parking lot when you arrived for work, and when Jack arrived you had seen it briefly before handing a bag over to a customer. When you looked back it was gone- but you quickly threw your assumptions out the window. Maybe he just shared it with someone else, and they picked it up once he attended work and dropped it off once they were done doing whatever. That definitely seemed more plausible, far more than your weird assumption it was a robot that had a mind of its own and had no time waiting for a human to finish their job. Yeah, maybe you were still thinking about that near death-experience.

\--

You somehow managed to get yourself lost in town. You don't know how it happened, but it did. So here you were- running around the alleyways and down streets trying to find anything even remotely familiar to try and find your way back to your house. You've been lost so long in fact, that night had began to settle in and the street lights lit up your pathway. Maybe you should ask Jack to help you out? No, no, you were a strong independent woman. You didn't need to ask for his help!... Well, not right now, anyways. You could tomorrow when he was available to show you around town, but until then you would just have to suck it up and learn from experience.

"Ugh! Can anything else go wrong?!" You demanded from the sky, your stubborn gaze on the moon. Unsurprisingly, you didn't get a response from it. What you did get, however, was the rev of an engine. E/c eyes widened as you slowly turned around, your shoes sliding against the pavement of the sidewalk as you looked at the street. A couple feet away from you was a cherry red car, its headlights off and windows shaded to the point you couldn't make out a driver. The mere sight of it gave you bad vibes. Not to mention it oddly reminded you of that alien you say a couple days ago.

"Nope, nope, nope. Not today, world. Not. Today." You muttered to yourself, quickly turning away from the vehicle and began walking away from it. Hearing it it move forward, you cast a quick peek behind. Yep, definitely following you. Fuck.

Deciding that you weren't going to be kidnapped today, you instantly ran away from it. Your feet pushed against the sidewalk, passing alleyways because you sure as hell weren't going to end up as a cliché girl that ends up cornering herself. This, of course, had you instead running down an ever lasting sidewalk, the street lights flickering as you ran past. As you tried to run across the sidewalk the Aston Martin would cut your path, causing you to run around a corner and began stuffing your hand inside your pocket in hopes of grabbing your phone. What you grabbed, however, was a ball of paper. Not sure how that even got there, but you might as well put it to good use.

Turning your upper body around, you grasped the paper and chucked it at the car's window. You stopped moving. The car also stopped moving, the paper bouncing off its window, tumbled down its hood and fell to the street. For a moment the two of you comically stayed there, you staring at the vehicle and it staying in place. Its engine revved obnoxiously loud, snapping you back to your senses and you began running away once again, praying the next item you plucked out from your pocket would be your phone.

Passing another corner, your fingers wrapped around a familiar smooth surface you instantly pulled it out. Your phone! Thank god you could finally call the cops or something that a crazed vehicle was chasing you all across town.

Unfortunately, due to your excitement at finally retrieving your phone from your pocket, you failed to notice the rock in your path. The moment the tip of your shoe made contact you lost your footing, causing your body to land ungracefully to the floor face-first while your phone flew out of your hand and landed a couple feet away. Nope, you were not going to lose this easy! Scrambling to your phone, you could faintly hear the vehicle close in the closer to made it to your f/c device.

Once your fingertips grazed it you pushed the device to your palm and brought it close, your body turning to face the vehicle as you placed the phone to your ear. It wasn't there. The car was gone and for a moment you thought you just imaged what happened. Yeah right, if you encountered an alien then this definitely happened to you. So you just laid there, contemplating your life choices on coming to this town and what the fuck just happened to you. "I need to lie down and rest for awhile." You said to no one in particular, pushing yourself up to your feet. Looking around, you found that you were across the street from your house, your McLaren parked on the driveway. Huh, okay. You were definitely going to take a long shower, get into some comfortable clothing and just sleep this off.

Nimbly crossing the sidewalk to your house, you glanced at your car for a moment before opening the door to your house and went inside. Once you triple-checked the door was locked, you passed the living room and went straight to your room, grabbing a pair of pajamas and headed to your shower. You didn't take your time, and you were out of there in a matter of minutes and dressed in your new f/c outfit for the night. "This'll be a fun story to tell Jack later." You mused, stepping out of the bathroom, across the small hallway and into your room. There, you unceremoniously fell on your bed and wrapped yourself in the blankets and internally damned your luck. If you somehow became a magnet for weird things happening just because you saw that robot you might just have to reconsider your life, maybe move to somewhere secluded where nothing weird could happen.

Who were you kidding- something was bound to even go wrong there- it was a classic horror setting and you sure as hell weren't going to put yourself in a situation like that.

Heaving a sigh, you tried to reason that you were just overreacting. That could be it, right? Maybe it was just some person making sure she was getting home safely or something, right? You really, really hoped it was a misunderstanding anyways.

Turning on your side, your palm rested under your head. Heavy eyelids closed as tiredness finally gained hold on your form, drifting you into a dreamless slumber.


	6. A day out with new friends and strange vehicles

Riiiing!

The sound of your alarm clock rings throughout the entire room, causing you to groan in dismay as your hand reaches out to the device and shuts it off. Pushing your face off your f/c pillow, you outstretch your arms and open your mouth to let a tired yawn out. If you could, at this point in time you would've just rolled on your side and slipped back to sleep in your fluffy blankets and pillow for the entire day. Sadly you weren't a princess and had 'grown up' stuff to do, like preparing to meet Jack later so he can show you around town. Yesterday's sight-seeing just proved how much you really needed a resident from here to show you the ropes, and hopefully it'd be without a gleaming, cool looking car chasing you around with questionable motives.

What? Whether or not you wanted to admit it, that Aston Martin looked nice for being a custom. You could appreciate a nice car, what you didn't appreciate was the fact it decided to chase you all around town before vanishing. Maybe Jack knew something about it? He's been in town for awhile from what you've heard- so he must've come across it at least once.

With this newfound question demanding an answer, you placed your hands on the mattress and pushed your legs over the side and onto the fuzzy carpet. Once you stood, you moved to your drawer and picked your favorite f/c shirt, jeans and shoes, you walked out of your bedroom and to the shower to start the day off right.

\----

You felt ready to tackle the day. You finished eating a lovely breakfast comprised of pancakes, hash brown and eggs with a side of orange juice and you just texted Jack to see if he was available. Lucky for you, he was. All it took was for you to open the door and step out of the house to find the teenager also doing the same, a phone in his hand. A moment later his eyes traveled from his electronic device and turned to you, then offered an awkward smile and wave. You did the same, but less awkward than the teen.

"Hey, ready to check out the amazing sights Jasper has to show Y/n?" Jack sarcastically asked as he walked up to you, phone placed in his pocket. "Ready as I'll ever be." You agreed with a grin as the two of you walk down the empty street. Thankfully, as you went farther into town there wasn't a whole lot of people you came across. A couple of passerby's, you noticed, wore business suits and occasionally glanced at their watch as they walked with purpose.

"So, have any friends willing to join us on this adventure?" You asked, passing by a group of girls and their red-headed leader. The boy besides you appeared to stare at this girl, long enough to give you an idea of a teenage crush. Ah, you'd almost forgotten what that was like. Hormones swelling the heads of kids during high school. "Earth to Jack, or should I invite her in our group?" You teased with a shit-eating grin once he finally whipped his head to look at you, eyes wide. "Wha- no! No, it's fine." You laughed at his flustered face, the boy pouting before playfully rolling his eyes and nudging you on the shoulder. "Anyways, Rafael and Miko should join us for lunch. If that's alright with you, of course. I told them I was going to be busy with you for a couple hours and they wanted to join." That'd actually be kinda cool. You'd get two more friends for the price of one! Sweet, you were already making your way up in this town!

"Hell yeah, it'd be nice getting to meet your friends." You encouraged. "Alright, I'll text them to meet us in an hour to the place we usually meet up for lunch." The teen answered, plucking out his phone to text his friends as you pass none other than Hot Topic. Taking one glance at the store, you stop in an instant and grab him by the hand, indivertibly making Jack fumble with his phone to ensure it didn't embrace concrete cement. "Y/n, what's-" "We need to go in there. I heard there's a sale on my favorite anime and I have to get it." The two of you stare at each other for a moment. Jack sighs. You smile. "Alright, I guess we can hang out in there until we have to meet up with the others." He reluctantly agrees, allowing you to lead him into your favorite store fitted with air conditioning. As Jack moves to the side to mess with his phone, you didn't hesitate to walk further inside and check out the merchandise. Yup, there was no denying it;

You were in heaven.

"Y/n, c'mon, we have to meet up with Miko and Raf." "Alright, just let me pay for this stuff." You say as you carry with you a plush, an action figure and a couple of t-shirts with your favorite anime on the front.

Once you paid for the merch and the lady behind the counter gave you a bag to place everything in, you walked out with Jack, now satisfied with your new findings.

"So, how are Miko and Rafael like?" You ask as Jack looks up from the phone he's been staring at for the past couple minutes. At first, he gives a bit of an annoyed look once you state the first name, but it's gone as fast as it came as he runs a hand through his raven black hair. "Miko is... something. She can be a bit much, but I'm sure you can handle it," So a hyperactive girl that probably has too much coffee in the morning, alright. You've dealt with that with one of your friends back in your hometown, so you were pretty sure you could handle whatever mess Miko would be. You hope so, anyways. "-Raf is much more relaxed. Overall, I think you'd like them." Jack sums up as the two of you pass a corner and come up to a small fast food restaurant. Outside were a couple circular tables with colorful umbrellas at the center. At one of these tables were two kids speaking to each other.

The girl had black hair with pink highlights with an... interesting choice of fashion. Her hands would wave dramatically as she spoke to the younger boy, and at this point you could easily assume this was Miko. And if that was the case, it meant the boy besides her was none other than Rafael.

Rafael was considerably smaller, his brunette hair up in what could be described as something from an anime and wore a simple orange shirt with white sleeves and a pair of jeans.

What you couldn't help but notice were the two cars situated besides the restaurant, close to the table you would be sitting at. One of them was a yellow and black Camaro, the other an army green armored truck. At first you delved into suspicion that there was something obviously off with them. Out of all the cars you've seen in this town while walking down the street, not once had you really seen something as outlandish as these vehicles. Unfortunately, your attention was quickly forced towards the teenagers at the table as the girl called you and Jack over.

Walking with Jack over to them, Miko immediately presses her hands against the table and leans forward to get a good look at you. "You're old, hopefully you're not boring." Ouch. Giving her an incredulous look, you take a glance at Jack before awkwardly chuckling. "C'mon, I'm not that old. I'm totally hip with the kids." You jokingly say, rolling your eyes playfully as you see Miko grin. "I'm Miko! This here is Rafael, but we call him Raf." Rafael shifts his glasses as he looks up from his laptop to see you, and offers a kind smile upon being invited to the conversation. "It's nice to meet you, Y/n. Jack told us you were new here?"

"Yeah, just arrived a couple days ago and met Jack at KO Burger during our shared shift." You explain, sitting yourself down on an empty chair as Jack does the same.

Not a moment later did Miko stand up, "Well now that we're all here, let's go in and get something to eat! I'm starving." The girl complains as she looks at all of you. "Yeah, guess it's a good time to get something." Jack agrees, reluctantly removing himself from the chair he just spent a minute sitting in. You do the same, obviously as Raf has already gotten himself up and placed his laptop in his bag.

Thus, the four of you headed inside the building to get your meal, unaware of the yellow and black vehicle turning his rearview mirror to watch your retreating forms.

\---

A blue motorcycle drives towards the two vehicles, a female dressed in black turning onto the side with the others. Getting off, the adult walks off to a secluded area before phasing into nothing.

"That's Y/n, the girl with the kids?" The motorcycle asks her comrades from their comm link. In return she received a series of clicks and whirrs from the camaro. "Yeah, that's her." The armored truck agrees with his yellow partner. The femme shifts her rearview mirror to look into the restaurant, focusing on the teens as they spoke to the newcomer.

"She's lucky her guardian came just in time before Knockout got to her."


	7. Am I part of the secret club yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture of your guardian- https://www.deviantart.com/xxdartingdragonsxx/art/Doubleglitch-ref-747178116

"You sure you don't want to get paid back, Y/n?" Miko asked, sipping her beverage as the group exited the fast food restaurant. "Nah, it's fine. Think of it as a gift." You answered the girl with a smile as she in turn bumped her fist in the air. It was the most you could do for the group for showing you hospitality, not to mention you weren't running out of money anytime soon.

"Oh sweet, Bulk's here! See you later, Y/n!" The hyperactive girl turned on her heel to face the three of you, waving her hand before running towards the armored truck and disappeared inside. You stopped walking, the other two boys doing the same as they look at you, both of the giving awkward smiles at their friend's outburst. You didn't think anything of it, really. If anything, it was just a nickname for the girl's boyfriend or parental figure that was waiting for her inside the car. Not to mention you've heard weirder nicknames in high school.

The car didn't move yet, and that's when you noticed the Camaro and motorcycle. Your heart slumped in your chest, knowing that the Jack and Raf were no doubt taking their respective rides to go elsewhere. You'd been hoping you could spend some more time with the group, but that clearly wasn't going to happen for the rest of today. "Hey, uh, we'll talk with you later, if that's alright? We have to go." Jack stated as he gestured to his motorcycle, Raf doing the same towards the yellow vehicle. You of course nodded in approval, waving them off in understanding. "No worries, there's always next time. Try not to have too much fun without me though." You chuckled in response.

Then the two boys walked away, heading into their respective vehicles before they drove off. At first you watched them leave, unsure of what to do now while sipping on your f/d. Maybe you should follow them? It wasn't like you had anything to do today- not to mention you still had odd vibes in general whenever you looked at Jack's motorcycle. The other two vehicles you could understand, no doubt there was someone driving in them. But the motorcycle? Back at the job you and Jack worked at you sore you didn't see anyone bring it over, and now it happened here. It couldn't hurt to follow them just for a little while, right? If it was nothing then whatever, they wouldn't find you watching them from a safe distance, no harm no foul. But if something more was going on... well, you just had to find out. But then you realized following them might actually be harder than you first expected, considering you were in no way capable of catching up to a car. You learned that from experience last night. Deflated from your plain being halted just before it could even begin, you're just about ready to turn around and head back home before snapping your eyes onto a familiar vehicle. Your McLaren. Parked right outside of the restaurant without you having had nothing to do with it. "What." Hesitantly, you move towards your vehicle. Please don't be like that damned Aston Martin, please don't be- oh.

Once you actually made your way over, you found the car's infotainment system on and had a little blue dot near the car's outline. So you fumbled with your pockets to find your car keys, and once you did you began inspecting them. Huh- how didn't you see it before? One of the buttons was a picture of a simplified car with parentheses signs around it. When you curiously pressed the button the McLaren's horn honked, the car moved forward just an inch. So... you assumed the car followed wherever the car keys were, and somehow while you were sitting you could've butt-dialed the car to come pick you up. Nice. Crisis averted. You definitely weren't going to question your parents on why they thought this could possibly work or how many scientists were needed to get this car ready to follow you like this- you didn't have time to make up excuses. You were losing the kids! Opening the car door, you hopped inside and placed your beverage in a cup holder before starting up the vehicle. Pulling out from where the vehicle was parked, you stepped on the gas and began following the streets you remembered the kids cars moved through. With luck, you'd manage to catch up to them at a safe distance.

 

Okay, so maybe trying to keep up with the kids wasn't such a good idea after all. Why? Well- you were now in the middle of the desert. You continued to drive forward, hoping you'd catch even the faintest glimpse of their vehicles. Sure you had been somewhat successful back at town, having managed to slowly catch up to them due to traffic and ensured you kept a safe distance to avoid being spotted, but once you made it to the desert hiding got a little difficult. You had nothing to hide behind so you had to keep far away from them, and unfortunately during this time you managed to lose them completely. To top this all off, you ran out of f/d. Great. "Ugh, can this day get any better?!" You cried to the sky as if it gave a damn to your woes as you threw a hand up despairingly in the air. Way to go, Y/n, always managing to get yourself lost. At least you were lost with your car, that had to count for something.

Before you could dig yourself deeper into this predicament, a sudden explosion sounding not too far off caught your attention. Your body raised stiffly, foot pressing on the break as you strained your hearing to hear for the noise again-

Boom!

Okay, so something definitely was happening. Should you investigate?... Eh, why not? Sure you could clearly nope out of this situation and nobody would notice, but some weird part of you thought Miko was responsible for it. You weren't one-hundred percent sure as to why you felt like that, but a nagging part of your brain figured that it just suited Miko to be around loud noises. Maybe fireworks?

Biting the bottom of your lip, you steered your car towards the sound, fingers wrapped tightly around the steering wheel. "Please let it just be Miko and the kids and not a crazy robot." You whispered as your vehicle slowly but surely made its way towards the new destination, its engine rumbling softly.

The sounds grew louder and louder, and oddly... familiar? The sound of metal hitting metal, silence, explosions, then more clanking. "Miko, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" You just felt comfortable blaming this on Miko at this point, really. Anything to help the fear slowly oozing into your body as you rolled up a sand dune and saw the commotion below. Well, Miko definitely was there. So was Jack and Raf.

Along with a dozen robot. Oh, and one of them was that red bastard. Great.

The kids were huddled behind three different brightly colored robots as compared to what you could only assume were their opponents. A couple purple similar looking robots with that red one at the front with a bulky blue plated dude. And it looked like they were winning. You could just barely make out the conversation from where you were-

"You're not getting away this time. Don't worry, we'll take good care of your parents after you're gone." The blue one spoke with a glint in his golden eye, pounding his fist with a hammer attached to his other limb as the group began closing in. The other robots began carefully stepping backwards, holding their sides and glaring at their opponents. "You're not getting anywhere near them, Breakdown!" The large green figure snapped back, his own hand taking the form of a wrecking ball.

You knew they wouldn't make it. They were heavily outnumbered and injured, if you didn't do something they'd be goners. But what could you do? You've never been thrust into a situation like this and you were human, they just had to step on you. But you couldn't let your new friends die like this, not when you could at least provide a distraction for them to start running.

Numbly, you grabbed your empty bottle and slowly slid out of the car, pulling your car keys out of the ignition. Maybe... there was something you could do. But you'd have to do a lot of explaining to your parents on why you'd need a new car.

"You can follow, right? Well, it's time you learned how to catch." You spoke to your silver McLaren as if it could hear you. Taking deep breaths, you prepared yourself to make one hell of a introduction to the battle below. E/c eyes closed as you steeled your nerves and shook off whatever fear you had at this moment before opening your eyes and screamed,

"Hey, red bolts for brains! Here's your prize for stalking and threatening to kill me the first time we met!" You chucked your empty bottle and watched it spiral down to the scene below and promptly whack into your previous stalker's face.

Everyone's eyes immediately turned to you, particularly a cherry red mechanical being and a couple wide-eyed kids. For a brief moment, you sore you saw the red bastards eyes stare at you in familiarity the instant you throwed something at his frame that could do no possible damage besides potentially scratch his paint again.

"We make a habit of meeting each other, don't we? Breakdown, take care of your guests while I have a little chat with our new arrival." The robot mused, turning to his companion before beginning to walk towards you. Oh no, you weren't going to let that guy get anywhere near you after your last encounter. "You have anything else to throw at me? More paper, perhaps?" The mechanical figure chided.

"Yeah, hold on a sec. I was just getting you prepared for the real deal." You answered, rubbing a thumb over a certain button on your car keys. The robot paused in his steps, looking at you in a brief moment of confusion for what you could possible throw his way now.

Smiling, you pressed the tracking device on your car keys before promptly chucking it towards the robot. This is the third item you've thrown his way, no doubt he was definitely gonna remember you now. As your car keys sailed towards the machine your car honked in recognition before promptly backing up, then drove with its gathered speed to sail from the sand dune you were standing. What you weren't expecting during this entire ordeal was for your car to start transforming.

Limbs began separating from the vehicle to be followed shortly by a head. Parts that once made the car quickly shifted around the new form until it made a robot similar to the ones below. As the parts finally stopped moving, the robot reached a hand out to grab the car keys from mid air, their helm turning to face you before promptly winking. "I can do more than playing fetch, sugar." Her voice rang before her feet touched the ground, and stood mere inches away from its red counterpart. The poor guy didn't even have time to respond before he was punched in the face and thrown back against his blue companion.

Worried far too much for the kids rather than how well your car can handle other robots, you began sliding down the dune towards the brightly colored bots and kids, figuring you'd be much safer with them rather than standing around with no protection. As you shakily regained your balance once you made it down, you quickly made your way towards the others, and carefully made your way around the more friendly-looking bots.

"Y/n, what are you doing here?! You know Doc Knock? I didn't know we had another Autobot, why was I never told this?! Did you know the 'bots this entire time, Y/n?!" Miko questioned, looking from you to the green plated figure in front of them. The big robot didn't respond, instead using this newfound power from having another ally tip the sides in their favor to charge forward and begin barreling straight at the drones. "I was curious where you guys were going, and I got a bit of an odd vibe from your motorcycle, Jack. Coming to work and then over at the restaurant we were at? After my experience with that red robot and an Aston Martin following me at night yesterday, I had a feeling something more was going on. No, Miko, I didn't know my car had the power to transform into a giant robot and is a 'autobot'." You confessed, looking to the kids and back at the battle scene. The small, blue girl-looking 'autobot' glanced your way as you spoke before turning her attention to a nearing drone. Their gun hand aimed at the drones face before firing, causing it to stumble back before the blue robot sliced at it with a blade jutting out from their arm.

"Just stay close to us, Y/n, the bots will handle this." Jack told you and the others, making sure a good distance was kept between you and the fighting metal giants. "They're not robots, Y/n. They're cybertronians. They come from another planet." It was Raf who began explaining as you gently nudged him behind you. "Why are you telling me this now? I don't think getting specifics right matters at a time like this, if we survive this I'm more than happy to listen about how mechanical beings are aliens from outer space that take the form of cars and mine just so happened to be one! Do my parents even know it's a giant alien? I came to a town like this expecting to have a normal life, not having to see more of these things that could easily squish us under their foot!" This was a lot to take in. You weren't sure what you should even feel at a time like this.

"Crap, move!" You pushed the kids away before lunging towards them just as a blast hit right where you had been previously standing, the drone responsible quickly being subdued by the yellow autobot as you four recollected yourselves. Too close. The kids keep close to you as you guys tried to keep out of the battle as much as you could, with the occasional drone coming too close for comfort until one of the autobots came to interfere. "Look, the decepticons are retreating!" The small boy besides you called, pointing towards a swirling vortex the few remaining drones left fled into.

Followed after them was the large blue figure who turned just in time to wave at you and the others, grinning. "We'd love to stay around, but we'll be taking our leave." They disappeared through the portal, leaving none other than the cherry red giant to close in on the portal. It appeared he had a couple words to say as well, as he faced the crowd of autobots and humans behind them. His gaze didn't linger on the crowd for long, however. No, instead his crimson eyes were on you. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other real soon, Y/n. Until next time!" Once their body came in contact with the portal, it disappeared. Leaving only the autobots, you, and the kids.

The remaining 'cybertronians' closed in on you and the others, the blue one folding her arms over her chest as she looked over each of you before keeping her eyes specifically on your frame. So was the green and yellow bots, whom appeared unsure of what to do now with you in the midst. Followed shortly after was none other than your car, as the female kneeled in front of you and motioned for you to lend out your hand. You hesitantly did, and the silver autobot dropped your car keys in it. "You don't have to throw them to get me to fetch you something, sugar." She mused before standing back up, a hand situating itself to her hip. Hesitantly, you put your keys back in your pocket as the motorcycle-transforming figure sighed in exasperation.

"What are we going to tell Optimus about another human knowing our presence?"


End file.
